


The Best Homecoming

by bkwrm523



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: PWP.  You and your vibrator and your fantasies about Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	The Best Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is written about no particular universe.

You fantasized about the feeling of his lips on yours. The way he kissed you, the way he forcefully stole your breath. The way he smirked with one side of his mouth when you leaned up into him, silently begging for more. You fantasized about the way Bruce would grasp your wrists, pinning them to the bed as he bit and sucked at your neck. The way his stubble felt against the sensitive skin of your neck as you writhed and moaned beneath him.

Your eyes were squeezed shut, focusing on your fantasy, and you flicked the vibrator you held between your legs on with one thumb. You gasped as it pushed inside you, biting your lip and letting out a moan. You tried to pretend it was _his_ hand holding it, _his_ hands driving you mad as you thrusted into it.

“Bruce,” you cried his name, dropping your head back onto the mattress and biting your lip. His lips on your neck, his hand tweaking your nipples.

It wasn’t working, hard as you might try. You just couldn’t hit the same spots with the vibrator that he could. Your feet scrambled at the sheets for purchase, thrusting your hips up and trying to get deeper inside yourself. It wasn’t working.

A hand closed on yours, on the hand holding the vibrator. You shrieked and jumped about a mile in the air, before opening your eyes and spotting…

Bruce. Clearly erect and wearing nothing but that crooked smirk.

“Bruce!” You gasped, still trying to get your heart rate back under control.

“Looks like you need some help, princess.” Bruce purred.

Before you could reply, he clicked the vibrator on a higher intensity, making you yelp and drop back down to the bed. Bruce crawled over you, keeping one hand on the vibrator inside you. Something about his hands… he adjusted the angle just slightly, and your eyes rolled back in your head and you lost the ability to speak. His body pressed against yours; he rested most of his weight next to you, half lying over you. You felt his lips on your neck, complete with the stubble you’d been daydreaming about. It tweaked your nerves until you arched up into him, letting out a wordless cry. Your legs kicked at the sheets, needing to move, but trapped within his arms as he moved the vibrator _just_ right. Random vowels started coming out of your mouth as you tried and failed to form words.

One of your arms was trapped beneath him, and the other grasped at the arm buried between your legs. Whether you were trying to push his arm away, or trying to pull it closer you weren’t sure. You tried to stammer out his name, but still couldn’t form the words.

“Come for me, princess.” Bruce murmured in your ear. The vibrator insistently rubbed against your gspot. You screamed, unable to resist obeying. Your hips thrusted instinctively into his hand. You tried to squirm away, limited though your movement was, but his hand followed you, thrusting the vibrator inside you and rubbing still against your gspot. You whimpered and cried and tried to plead. Bruce nuzzled your face, and you could feel the smirk against your skin. His hand worked, thrusting the vibrator deeper into you as you clenched hard around it. Bruce hummed softly, a smug smirk on his face as he drank in your expression while you screamed your pleasure to the heavens. Your free hand buried in the sheets, clenching tightly at them as your back arched high in the air.

You couldn’t quite come down while Bruce nudged the vibrator just right inside you, pushed it against your gspot until you saw stars. You barely managed broken pleas, clawing at the sheets and begging him for relief. Your pleas went ignored, only a dark chuckle coming from Bruce by way of a reply, and you found yourself flung directly from one orgasm into another.

You lost the ability to speak as your orgasm peaked, squeezing your eyes shut as your higher brain functions shut down, and all you could do was feel the punishing pleasure hammering your synapses. Bruce found a higher setting on the vibrator, making you scream again.

“Nn-no, Bruce, please, Bruce, let me - AH!” You babbled, screeching again as he never let up. He covered your mouth with his, kissing you passionately and muffling your pleas with his lips and tongue. You cried out, unable to stop the noises emanating from you, the noise only partially escaping from his kiss. He groaned, shifting his weight and thrusting his hips into your hips, reminding you of his erection. Your hand trapped under him tried fruitlessly to move, responding to your need to feel his cock, to at least hold it and make him moan if he wouldn’t let you feel it inside you yet.

“So beautiful, y/n.” Bruce broke the kiss and purred at you. “Writhing and screaming under me… I love the way you look when you come. Show me again, princess, _please_.”

You tried to speak, but your throat closed up. Another orgasm surged, stronger this time, and you screamed louder than before and squirted into his hand. Bruce growled, bit your neck hard and thrusted sharply into your hip. He pumped the vibrator in and out of you, thrusting harder and faster with it. You’d lost all control of your muscles, forcing you to just hold on and enjoy the ride. 

Bruce finally pulled the vibrator out of you, letting you come down, and your back flopped back down to the bed. Your chest heaved as all you could do was try to catch your breath.

Bruce rolled on top of you, a smug smirk filling his face. You would have smacked him if you had control of your limbs. He kissed you, long and gentle.

“You didn’t use the safe word,” he murmured. All of the smug, dom sexy air vanished, and he was just gentle and concerned. “I almost asked if you remembered it.”

“I remembered.” You replied. You managed to lift a hand and rested it on his cheek. He covered your hand with one of his, resting his weight on his other arm planted at your side and holding your hand against his skin. “I was having a good time.” Relief swept across his face, and he gave a small, soft smile and leaned in to drop another gentle kiss on you.

“Are you up for one more round, princess?” Bruce asked, his voice still gentle.

“Mmmm, yes.” You moaned, smiling at him. “I don’t think I can move much, though.”

“Ohhh, don’t worry, y/n. I think I can take care of that.” He smirked at you, and the confidence was back, making you weak. 

Bruce let your hand drop back to your side, planting his arm on your other side. His face was inches from yours, and you could see his eyes taking in every detail of your expression as his cock slid into you slowly. You gasped, arching your back and dropping your mouth open. His cock was so wide, he was always so careful when thrusting into you.

“So beautiful,” Bruce purred again. His voice was a little strained, his control showing through. “I love you.”

“Bruce!” You gasped. It was an effort to speak, but you couldn’t allow his declaration go unanswered. “Love… you too.”

Bruce bottomed out in you, and he dropped his head to your shoulder. You felt his teeth bite into your skin, drawing a moan from you as he didn’t move, waiting for you to adjust. You shifted your hips when you were, lifting one exhausted leg to wrap around his. A growl came from him, making your pussy clench involuntarily around him. His hips moved, all control gone. You cried his name again, your oversensitive pussy already close to the edge. Judging by his erratic thrusts, he wouldn’t last long, either.

Bruce sat up a little, reaching back with one arm and hooking your leg in his elbow, changing the angle. You screamed, tightening around him as his cock hit all the right places. You didn’t last, coming again and screaming as you squirted around his cock. Bruce cried your name, your orgasm drawing him over the edge with you. His cock hammered into you, egging you both on until you just passed out.

***

You woke up slowly. You were half lying on Bruce’s bare chest, and you could feel his hand stroking your hair. You purred, soft and involuntary.

“Welcome back.” Bruce said, and you could hear the smile in his voice. You looked up at him, confirming that you’d made him smile, and couldn’t help but smile back.

“You’re an ass.” Were the first words to come out of your mouth. Bruce lifted his eyebrows, startled and amused, and gave a deep laugh.

“I don’t recall you complaining.” Bruce replied when he was done laughing, radiating smugness.

“I was a little busy screaming.”

“My point exactly.”

“Uuuuugh.”

Bruce craned his head a little and kissed the top of your head, his hand resuming stroking your hair and drawing a sigh from you.

“Bruce?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
